Random Oneshots
by fluffythellama017
Summary: just a series of one-shots! Rated T just to be safe!
1. Married Auslly

**Hey! So this will be it's own story, but you can also find it in my one-shot series called Random One-shots, that i still need to make... this one is based off a dream that one of my bestfriends had about me and my crush. I will never live it down if she reads this but... Okay,, so this is when Austin, Ally, and Trish (sorry no Dez, in this one, he will be meantioned once though) are in their middle thirties... THIS ONE'S FOR YOU COTEDEPABLO911!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zip, zippo, get the point? Not even the plot cupish, welll I own part of the plot cause I had to add some stuff... So i don't know what to say anymore... **

No one's POV

It was just a regular morning at Austin and Ally's house. Austin was getting ready for work at the studio, while Ally was making breakfast. As soon as she finished she called her husband and kids down. They have 3 kids, there is Ashley who is 15 and like Austin when he was younger, Stepheni who is 14 and like Ally when she was younger, and John who is 7 soon to be 8 was like both of them. Ashley had blonde hair, brown eyes, and inherited Ally's height. Stepheni had brown hair, hazel eyes and it looked like she would be somewhere in the middle. Last but not least there was John, he had very dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes, and you could not tell if he would be as tall as Austin was. As soon as Ally called them all down you could here a junble of footsteps and some playful screams, probably coming from John. First came John being chased by Austin, who was chanting "I'm gonna get cha"! While John was laughing his head off running around the couch. Then came Ashley and Stepheni,

"Ya wanna take down our dad, Ash?" with playful evil written on Stepheni's face

"Hmmm... I don't know"

"Aww come on please!" Stepheni said giving Ashley puppy-dog eyes

"UGH! You know I can't say no to that! fine, But just this once and we are doing it my way" Ashley said sending a playful glare at her sister. Ally was leaning against the door frame looking at the sight in front of her. Ashley and Stepheni had practically tackled their dad on the couch and were not making what looked like a dog pile. Austin was trying to get out by tickling them, it did work eventually. Once he got out he straightened out his shirt and started walking toward the chuckling Ally.

"Mornin Ally!" Austin said acting like Ally never saw any of that. All Ally did was roll her eyes in respnse and say

"haha, Mornin Austin. "

"Weeellllllll, anywayyyyssssss, BREAKFAST TIME! WHOS EVER LAST IS ROTTEN EGG!" Austin said before giving Ally a peck on the lips and Running to the kitchen. In response Ally just smiled and rolled her eyes.

_Later that day_

Austin and Ally were going on a dinner date so they had asked Trish to babysit their kids, they would have asked Dez, but he still had not grow out of his waky-ness, if it was possible he was even more waky. Trish of course, said yes and she was at their front door step right now, knocking on the door. She was slightly surprised when John opened the door.

"Hey, John. How's everything going?" Trish asked ruffling his hair

"Good, and what about you, Aunty Trish? Do you want some water?" John asked politely

"Sure, sweety" Trish answered slightly surprised by his manners, but he was Ally's kid after all. John went into the kitchen to get the water while Trish sat herself down at in the living room. She suddenly heard a slight splash and John saying

"Ummm... Daddy!" Trish walked over to the kitchen to see what had happened, but not before Austin came running down the stairs into the kitchen. When Trish got there she saw that John had spilled the water and couldn't reach the paper towels.

"Sorry..."

"It's fine John nothing happened it's only water" Austin said helping John clean up, once they were done Trish realised two things.

"Hey, where's Ally?"

"Oh she's getting ready she probably can't here us over her blow drier"

"And, why is your tie undone?"

"Well, I..." He stuttered hanging his head low. At that Trish cracked up,

"You don't know how to tie your tie, do you?"

"Psssshhh, what? Of course, no." He said looking at Trish.

"Well, don't look at me I don't either" Trish said shaking her head.

"I do, Daddy, why don't you come down to my level" John said earning a surprised look from Trish and Austin. But Austin did as he was told and in no time his tie was tyed.

"Er, thanks John" Austin said sheepishly

"Your welcome" John said walking out of the room

"Your son can tie a tie but you can't. What do have to say for yourself?" Trish said with a smug look

"Ally probably taught him" He mumbled before Ally came down the stairs.

"Hey Trish!" Ally ask slightly surprised that his tie was tied but took a look at the smug look on Trish's face and asumed that John helped him. She couldn't help but smile as she made her way over to where Trish was sitting on the couch. She and Austin sat down next to eachother on the couch opposite from Trish while John sat on the ground leaning against Asutin's legs.

"Hey Ally!" Trish said, but then she turned her attention to John. _Might as well have a little fun._

"Hey John, do you like being the only boy in the house?" She said and turned to Austin with a face that made him go quiet because he was about to say _HEY! _

"Actually, I would like a little brother. Daddy said he and Mommy can get me one for my birthday" **(1) **he said looking hopefully at Austin and Ally.

"Oh really" Trish said looking at Ally with a _Another one?_ face while she blushed a deep scarlet and turned to Austin with a look that said _Why would you tell him that?!. _In respose Austin just chuckled nervously.

"Well, we best be going!" Austin said trying to change the subject, but one look from his wife told him that this was not over. He walked over to the door and jestered for Ally to come too.

"Yeah. I guess we should..." Ally said walking over to him. Trish walked them over to the door,

"Okay, you two love-birds have fun"

"Oh Trish dinner is in the fri-" that was all Ally could say before Trish closed the door behind them.

"Okay then" And they headed off to the restaurant. Back at the house Trish had already set up the plates for dinner and everyone ate dinner. Once they were done they all seated themselves at the couch and Trish started talking

"You guys wanna hear some odd stories about Austin, Ally, Dez, and My 'adventures'?" After hearing a chorus of yes's she started.

"I have a lot, it is almost if they were episodes of a show!" Trish said chuckling at the idea

"Ouuuu tell us they one when Dad read Mom's book! That's my favorite!" Stepheni said, after everyone agreed Trish started with the story.

"Okay, So one day..."

**AND THAT"S A WRAP! So tell me whatcha guys think! SO Review! P.s I smiled like an iddiot writting this... There's a poll on my bio-page so make sure to vote!**

**1. Sorry Cotey I couldn't remember the whole part for that part so...**

**Sorry for such a rushed and bad ending...**

**PEACE, LOVE, AND LLAMAS!**


	2. you belong with me

**This was my first fanfic ever until I had to take it off, because songfics are not allowed. I dont actually know the definition of a songfic, but it doesn't count if she's listening to the music right? LOOP-HOLE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin&Ally or any characters in it. I also do not own You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift. I'll stop my blabbering now before people go all pitchforks and torches on me…**

Ally's POV

It is just a regular night at Sonic Boom. Austin and I were just about to head home and he was going to walk me home before his girlfriend picks him up for a date. At the moment I'm helping some customers…

"Ummm, the guitars are over there"

'"Keyboards? Over there."

"NO THIS ISN'T THE EAR DOCTOR!" I say.

I can hear Austin chuckling adorably, and I attempt to give him a glare, but it turns out to be more like a lovesick look… hopefully he doesn't notice. I just get lost in those kind eyes and his perfect hair that flops in just the right place. If you haven't noticed I am completely head over heels for my best friend/partner. Sadly he is dating Tilly Thomson (EEWWW) and he is actually on the phone with her right now and I can hear her screaming at Austin through the other end. I decide to go to the practice room and put my headphones on with some Taylor Swift songs. She somehow has all the answers.

"Austin, I'm going up to the practice room."

"What? I can't hear you over Tilly."

"I said, I'M GOING TO THE PRACTICE ROOM!" I say louder

"K." he says

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your humor like I do_

"WOW. This is creepy this is exactly what is happening" I mumble to myself as I make my way up to the practice room. As I get there I start using my awesome dancing skills and start dancing to the music.

_I'm in the room, It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

I know for a fact that Tilly hates Taylor Swift songs, but I love them. Tilly doesn't even know Austin's favorite color (by the way it is yellow), his favorite food (pancakes), his favorite smoothie (banana strawberry)** (A/N Made that up, if someone knows the real one tell me)**, his incapability to write songs, or his dream (to perform in time square).

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time

I've seen bathing suits with more material on them than the skirts Tilly wears they have, like, three inches of material. I do wear t-shirts but not often because all my dad buys me are dresses, but they are respectable. I always dream about that day when Austin burst through the doors and says "Ally! I've realized something." And before I can respond he kisses me full on the lips. And we would live happily ever after.

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

"Why can't he just realize that he belongs with me?" I'm always with him he belongs with me not Tilly. "Oh Taylor you have all the answers" And then I go back down still listening to the song and then we both leave to my house.

Walkin' the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin' to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?

As we are walking to my house we make small talk about school and the next song. I can't believe that it is so easy talking to my crush. When it was Dallas I always stuttered.

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

We were still talking while I was doing my lame attempts at a joke, and Austin starts laughing at my attempts, I haven't see him smile like that since he started dating Tilly, then I go serious.

"Hey Austin is everything okay with you and… Tilly" I say

"Yeah, I'm just getting tired of all the drama"

"Sorry… Austin I need to tell you something"

"I'm listening"

"I-I think I lo-" _I think I love you._ I was attempting to say

"Sorry Als. Maybe you can tell me later. Tilly is here" he says as he runs and hops in the car and KISSES Tilly. And then they drive away before Austin has a chance to say goodbye, but not before Tilly can shoot me a death-glare.

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

Within the short minutes that I saw Tilly I could she was wearing high heels and was in her cheerleader get-up.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

I smack the bench we were sitting on and think to myself "UGGGHHHH. Why can't he just see that he belongs with me" and then I still hear the song

_Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

We live so close to each other. And I'm always coming over for movie nights or just to hang out with Trish, Dez, and Austin. Trish even sees it, HECK Dez even sees it why can't Austin?

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

I remember this one time when Austin came over to my house at 2AM because he was depressed that his grandfather pasted away. So I got the jug of ice cream and labeled 'Austin D:' on it. When he came over I led him to the couch and gave him the jug and he looked at it then back to me and then back to him.

"What? OHHH I forgot the spoon! NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!" I said in a fake panicked voice. That sure got him laughing and he couldn't stop until he was on the brink of happy tears

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

I already went over this part, oh well I can do it again… "HE doesn't even see that I'm the one he should be with" I then decide to go over to his house and just tell him, but it turns out he is already here.

"Austin. What are you doing here?"

"Ally, me and Tilly-"

"Tilly and I."

"Whatever, well we broke up and I realized something-"

"Austin I have to tell you the thing that was gonna say earlier. I think I love you, and I know you might not feel the same way but-" And then it happened the thing that I had been waiting for he kissed me, full on the lips, it was amazing and I could feel the firework erupting in my stomach. As we pulled apart he said

"If you would not have interrupted me so many times you would have known that I was gonna say the same thing, oh and ally, will you be my girlfriend?" he said with that hopeful glint in his eyes and a smile sat on his lips

"I don't know let me think about it," immediately his smile dropped

"thinking over! Yes I will be your girlfriend." And the smile came back

_Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe_  
_You belong with me_  
_You belong with me_

The last words of the song echoing in my mind and in response,

Yeah, I guess he has.

**WWWOOOOFFF no I was not impersonating a dog. That was harder than I thought. But it is done now and now that I think about it this is so cheesy I'm surprised it does not come with crackers. Is anyone laughing? No? AKWARD. Anywayyyy.. I never understood why people wanted people to review so much… but now… REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW porfavor. **

**Fluffy the Llama Out! (Wow never gonna say that again)**


	3. Invisible

**HIYA! I won't be updating often because school just started! so just bear with me... this will be a particular long one-shot since it features two songs but, JUST GO WITH IT!**

**Disclaimer: Do you honestly think that I own anything on this? Seriously? Ya do? WOW... just to clarify things. I do not own Austin&Ally or any characters from it. I do not own Invisible by Taylor Swift or She's so Gone by Lemonade Mouth.**

Ally's POV

It has been one year since me and Austin met and became best friends, I should be happy right?! WRONG. He doesn't even notice me anymore, all he cares about is his stupid girlfriend, Cassidy. He hardly talks to us anymore! he even shut Trish and Dez out! How could he? Since all he cares about is his little girlfriend. I'm not jealous! WHAT? Okay, fine, I'm jealous. I miss him, and i may or may not have a crush on hi,, but he could never go for someone like me... Me, Trish, and Dez have gotten a lot closer now. They even helped me get over my stage fright! So now I write songs for myself to play at the Coffee-House Cafe! I have a regular day that I go on to play, it is Friday at 5:00 pm! I have one today actually, I just wish Austin was there..._ STOP ALLY!_ I thought to myself as I went on my way to the Coffeehouse Cafe. Dez and Trish couldn't make it today so it was just me and my guitar. I was debating on which song I would sing for my audience, they were both inspired by Austin. One was She's So Gone And the other was Invisible, I decided that i would just do both I told myself as I went through the front door of the café and headed to the stage. I checked my watch and it read 4:55. _OH thank goodness, I'm not late _I thought to myself as I walked on stage and put the microphone in the middle.

"HEY EVERYONE! Did, ya miss me?" I talked through the mic. to my regular audience, after a choruses of yeses, I spoke again,

"Aw thanks that really touches my heart. Alright now for the real fun," I said as I rubbed my hand together getting laughs from the people in front of me

"I have two songs for ya guys, both inspired by a friend that doesn't even take notice to me anymore, his name is Austin..." I said I tear glistened in my eyes.

Austin's POV

UGH! Cassidy broke up with me! How could she! I shut out all of my friends for her! EVEN ALLY! With her brown hair, and gorgeous brown eyes, and her- STOP IT AUSTIN! you can't be thinking of another girl already! _Ah but this isn't any other girl she's ALLY! _Oh God, I love Ally. I said realizing why I always was thinking of her on my dates with Cassidy. I know what your thinking, Why didn't I just break up with Cassidy and go to Ally? Well, I didn't realize it at the time... I thought to myself as I walked into The Coffeehouse Cafe. I heard that a really talented girl comes here on Fridays at 5:00 and I just happened to be near it so I decided to come. As I got there the time read 4:58 pm, since I was there I went to get a drink. While I was receiving my drink I heard a voice, that was very familiar, although I couldn't quite place it.

"HEY EVERYONE! Did ya miss me?"

I took a sip of my drink and looked up to the girl that was talking and nearly choked on my drink. That was ALLY up there! But how? She has stage fright! I was busy screaming at myself for not noticing her so I didn't hear the thing that she said, but the next thing I heard was,

"I have two songs for ya guys, both inspired by a friend that doesn't even take notice to me anymore, his name is Austiin..." she said with a tear glistening in her eye. It took me a minute to realize that she was talking about me. I didn't realize how much it hurt her

"Alrighty then! I'm gonna sing She's so gone first. I you ready guys!?" she said and then she started to sing

_Insecure_  
_In her skin_  
_Like a puppet, a girl on a string_

_Broke away_  
_Learned to fly_  
_If you want her back, gotta let her shine_

_So it looks like the joke's on you_  
_'Cause the girl that you thought you knew_

_She's so gone_  
_That's so over now_  
_She's so gone_  
_You won't find her around_  
_You can look but you won't see_  
_The girl I used to be_  
_'Cause she's_  
_She's so gone_

_Here I am_  
_This is me_  
_And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be_

_Are you shocked?_  
_Are you mad?_  
_That you're missing out on who I really am_

_Now it looks like the joke's on you_  
_'Cause the girl that you thought you knew_

_She's so gone_  
_That's so over now_  
_She's so gone_  
_You won't find her around_  
_You can look but you won't see_  
_The girl I used to be_  
_'Cause she's_  
_She's so gone away_  
_Like history_  
_She's so gone_  
_Baby, this is me, yeah_

_She's so gone_  
_That's so over now_  
_She's so gone_  
_You won't find her around_  
_You can look but you won't see_  
_The girl I used to be_  
_'Cause she's_  
_She's so gone_  
_(That's so over now)_  
_She's so gone_  
_(You won't find her around)_

_You can look but you won't see_  
_The girl I used to be_  
_'Cause she's_  
_She's so gone_

_So long_  
_She's so gone, she's so gone... gone, gone, gone._

WOW. That was amazing, Ally has definitely changed I mean, look at her! I can't believe I was missing out on her. She just looks so beautiful under the light on the- _OKAY STOP. She's talking._ I thought to myself as the applause died down.

"Oh thank you everyone! This next song is more on the slower note." and then she sang the most beautiful song I have ever heard.

_She can't see the way your eyes_  
_Light up when you smile_  
_She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by_  
_And you can't see me wantin' you the way you want her_  
_But you are everything to me_

_I just wanna show you_  
_She don't even know you_  
_She's never gonna love you like I want to_  
_And you just see right through me_  
_If you only knew me_  
_We could be a beautiful_  
_Miracle,_  
_Unbelievable_  
_Instead of just invisible._

_There's a fire inside of you_  
_That can't help but shine through_  
_She's never gonna see the light no matter what you do_  
_And all I think about is how to make you think of me_  
_And everything that we could be_

_Like shadows in a faded light_  
_Oh, we're invisible_  
_I just wanna open your eyes_  
_And make you realize_

_I just wanna show you_  
_She don't even know you_  
_Baby, let me love you_  
_Let me want you_  
_You just see right through me_  
_But if you only knew me_  
_We could be a beautiful_  
_Miracle,_  
_Unbelievable_  
_Instead of just invisible_

_She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile_

That was amazing! So this means she likes me back right? O MY GOD WHAT DO I DO!? _Well go up there and kiss you idiot! _I thought to myself. BUT-_GOOOOOOOO!_  
As soon as I decided to do that Ally started walking off the stage. Before she made it to the end I ran up, and before I lose all of my courage, I kissed her. I was worried because she didn't kiss back, but soon she did. I could hear a person shouting in the background

"THAT'S AUSTIN MOON!"

"That must be the person she was talking about!"

After everyone realized this I heard a chorus of

"Awwwwwww" said by the people.

"Ally, I think I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?" I said anxiously

"Does this answer your question?" she said before she kissed me again

"Yup."

Ally's POV

OMG HE ASKED ME TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND! I'm sssooooo happy right now it feels as if I'm walking on the moon right now.

**Hm, not as long as I thought... not as good as I thought either... Well tell me what you think! All you need to do is type in that space down there... PS Did anyone catch my incredibly lame pun at the end?**

**PEACE, LOVE, AND LLAMAS!  
**


	4. According to You

**Heylo! - I went over that in the first one so I'm not going to do it again. In the reviews if you want a song to be here just put it the review and I'll do my best. So this is According To You by Orianthi. the song will come in later kinda like in the first one though. Hope you like it. All in Ally's POV. Ally will be OOC just a tad. well maybe more. apparently I can't seem to write people in-character... They are the same age as on the show.**

**Disclaimer: Ugh this is only my fourth time saying this and I'm already getting tired of it. Anyways I do not own any characters from Austin&Ally. I also do not own According to you by Orianthi.**

Ally's POV

I really like my boyfriend, Dallas, but things are complicated, because sometimes he acts like he doesn't like me. It was about an hour before our date, I was helping out one of the customers at Sonic Boom. As soon as they I was going to get ready for my date, you know do my hair, and have Trish do my make-up because, apparently, when I do it It comes out too plain. Austin and Dez were in the practice room doing who-knows-what, as I made my way up to get past our practice room I heard a loud bang.

"Austin what was that?" I half said half yelled

"Um... Er, nothing?" he said

"oooookkkkkaaayyyy... Hey is my book in there?" I question still outside the door since it is locked

"Maybe..."

"ARE YOU READING MY BOOK?"

"No... pshhh, why would I do that.. no."

"Hmmm... Austin unlock the door"

"No? Okay fine"

"Okay now tell me what that bang was." I said, walking inside

"Oh it was just Austin, he kicked the wall because he was reading your book and got mad because he found out this was you third date wi-" Dez said

"DEZ!" Austin said as he covered his best friends mouth

"First of all. DON'T TOUCH MY BOOK. And second I need you to watch the store while I'm getting ready and on my date" I said walking out the door and giving Austin a 'this is not over' look. Austin flinched. As I walk back up my room and got ready. Trish did my make-up and I have to say that I look good. I walk down the stairs and Austin just stares at me and his eyes are wide.

"Ally, you look beautiful. Dallas is lucky to have you." Austin said. I blush, WAIT what why would I blush I don't like him, do I?

"Well I'm off" I say and I walk out the doors

_According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless  
I can't do anything  
right  
According to you I'm difficult, hard to please  
Forever changing my  
mind_

As soon as I walk out of the doors a bunch of customers rush into Sonic Boom, I just can't let Austin do this all alone. So I quickly text Dallas, _Dallas gonna b l8, work. I'll only be a little late since you already know my favorite flavor of smoothie can you order for me? love Ally 3 _And then I shut my phone and go inside to help Austin. Once we are done he hugs me and says "Thanks Als". "Your welcome" I answer, and then I run toward my date.

_I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time_  
_Even if it would_  
_save my life_  
_According to you, according to you_

Once I get there I see Dallas has just gotten our smoothies. "Ally why do you always have to be late? You couldn't bother to show up on time? And what happened to you don't look so good" Dallas says

"Well, hello to you too. And what do you mean," I say as I pull out a mirror "I look the same as I did when i got ready. What flavor did you get me?"

"Hi. Oh. Oh and I got you your favorite, you know, strawberry" he answered as if it was obvious

"Dallas, you know I'm allergic to strawberries... right?"

"No and i remember you told me that this was your favorite flavor stop changing your mind so much" He said

"I'm not, I already- aw what is the use, let's just get on with this date" I say taken aback by my sudden resentment toward Dallas.

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible_  
_He can't get me out of his head_  
_According to him_  
_I'm funny, irresistible_  
_Everything he ever wanted_

I can not stop thinking about how Dallas indirectly said I looked bad. Austin said I looked beautiful, well Austin also think that I'm funny, while Dallas doesn't... All of a sudden I think about if I were dating Austin instead. We would be having a blast...

_Everything is_  
_opposite, I don't feel like stopping it_  
_So baby tell me what I got to_  
_lose_  
_He's into me for everything I'm not_  
_According to you_

Ugh, why does love have to so complicated. It is just the opposite with these boys. Austin complements me, while Dallas criticises me. What the heck.

_According_  
_to you I'm boring, I'm moody_  
_And you can't take me any place_  
_According to_  
_you I suck at telling jokes_  
_'Cause I always give it away_

We are, at the moment, telling each other jokes, well Dallas is. I'm just trying.

"Why did the chicken get to the other side of the road? Wait, no. Why did the...-" I said

"Ugh Ally you can't even tell a joke and you don't understand a lot either. Your no fun." He says

I remember when I tried to tell Austin a joke it went like this, 'A pony goes into the doctor's office and they ask what is wrong and then the doctor says 'I KNOW your alittle horse'!' yeah well I said it like this 'A little horse goes to the doctor- Wait, no.- I suck at telling jokes', I say and then Austin just bursts out laughing. ' What?' i ask. 'It is just that you always give the joke away, but that doesn't make it un-funny. You are awesome at telling jokes.' UGH Why can't it be that way with Dallas?

_I'm the girl_  
_with the worst attention span_  
_You're the boy who puts up with_  
_that_  
_According to you, according to you_

The date is almost coming to an end and we are sitting at a park bench and talking about cell phone accessories (Ugh it is not very interesting)

"Yeah so that is-" He says

"LOOK AT ALL THOSE BUTTERFLIES!" I say interrupting him as I run toward a swarm of butterflies, that seem to be making a tornado of beautiful colors.

"AAALLLLYYYYY. Pay attention to me. Not some dumb butterflies! how do I put up with you" he said while smiling, but he is not smiling because what I did was cute, no HE was smiling because he just complemented himself.

Last time this happened I was with Austin at this same park. We were having a conversation about the next song.  
"So I don't know, maybe we could do a-" Austin was saying

"LOOK AT ALL THOSE DOGS" I say interrupting him

"WHERE!" he answer just as excitedly as me

"OVER THERE!" I said and we ran over to where the dogs were and both said

"AAAWWWWW" at the same time.

_But according to him I'm_  
_beautiful, incredible_  
_He can't get me out of his head_  
_According to him I'm funny,_  
_irresistible_  
_Everything he ever wanted_

The date ends shortly after, Dallas doesn't even walk me too his house we just go our separate ways. Since tomorrow is Dallas' and my anniversary I decide to make him his favorite, chocolate chip cookies, early in the morning, And since I need a way to thank Austin for watching the store while I went on my date I going to make him some pancakes. I then go to sleep, I wake up early and get cooking. Once they were done I put them in a bag and go to Sonic Boom. Once I'm there I unlock the door and switch on the open sign. almost 15 minutes later Austin comes in.

_Everything is opposite, I don't_  
_feel like stopping it_  
_So baby tell me what I got to lose_  
_He's into me for_  
_everything I'm not_  
_According to you_

As soon as he gets here he says "Hey Ally-gator"

"Hey Austin I have something for you" I say, his eyes seem to brighten even more and he bounces up and down

"What is it?" He says

"I brought you... PANCAKES!" I say as I bring them out. He immediately grabs me into a big hug and says

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU" he says, while jumping up and down. Then he digs in. "These are awesome Ally!"

"Thanks" I say while blushing

"Oh, and Austin,"

"Ahuh?" his mouth full of pancakes. So he can barely speak.

"There's no eating in the store." I say with a smile. Austin, in response playfully rolls his eyes, and stands out-side the door. Occasionally peeking in and trying to get back in. The first time he tried it it went like this. I can see Austin silently tiptoeing inside the store from the corner of my eye. To that I point at the door and he walks out, head hung low, and a smile played on his lips.

The rest of the morning played on like this, and the rest of the day was un-eventful. Only a few people came, in no time it was closing time. I locked up early and said goodbye to Austin who said he was going to stay here for a bit. And then I left to give Dallas his cookies. Once I got there I said

"Hey Dallas, I brought you something" I say while holding up the cookies

"OUUU COOKIES." He says while he just snatches the cookies out of my hand and takes a bite. "Eh, they are kinda dry and the chocolate is dark chocolate, you know how much I do not like dark chocolate!" he says while handing the bag back to me.

_I need to feel appreciated_  
_Like_  
_I'm not hated, oh no_  
_Why can't you see me through his eyes?_  
_It's too bad,_  
_you're making me dizzy_

Once that happens I just stare at him, I started to get angry and I said

"Well, aren't you going to thank me?"

"For what, making bad cookies. Psshh no." he answered

"UGH. WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BE LIKE AUSTIN!" I say getting angry

"OH WELL IF YOU LOOOOVE AUSTIN SO MUCH WHY DON'T YOU JUST BE HIS GIRLFRIEND!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT! I THINK I WILL! HE TREATS ME BETTER THAN YOU EVER DID! WE ARE OVER." I say throwing the cookies at him and run to Sonic Boom.

_But according to me you're stupid, you're_  
_useless_  
_You can't do anything right_

Once I get to Sonic Boom I look for Austin but I can't find him anywhere, I want to tell him what happened and how I feel about him. I then decide that he went to his house and I lock up Sonic Boom, and go to Austin's house. Once I get on his street I start to panic about my plan. What if he doesn't like me like that? What happens then, we are going to have to stay away from each other. I have a feeling that he does like me because he always complements me. I hope this goes well and does not blow up in my face.

_But according to him I'm_  
_beautiful, incredible_  
_He can't get me out of his head_  
_According to him I'm_  
_funny, irresistible_  
_Everything he ever wanted_

Once i get to his door I knock and Austin answers with a smile on his face.

"Hey Ally! What brings you here?"he asks

"Dallas and I broke up." I answer as he steps outside and steps down a step so that we are almost eye level. His smile lingers and then falls into a frown but there is a twinkle in his eye and that is all I need to give me the confidence to keep going.

"Why did you guys break up?" He asks

"Because I found someone better" I say. He looks almost sad when I say that but as soon as I'm done saying that I put my hands on his shoulders and pull him into a kiss. As soon as I do that it is just me kissing him so I start to pull away and as soon as i do that his hands go straight to my waist and he pulls me back into the kiss and this time he kisses back.

_Everything is opposite,_  
_I don't feel like stopping it_  
_Baby tell me what I got to lose_  
_He's into me_  
_for everything I'm not_  
_According to you, you_  
_According to you,_  
_you_

As soon as we pulled away Austin stood there wide-eyed and I could feel the blush creeping on my cheeks.

"So does this make us..." Austin asked with that twinkle in his eye.

"Yes, it does." I answer

"Is this the part where I kiss you again?"

"Yep." And you can probably imagine what happened next.

_According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless_  
_I can't do anything_  
_right_

Hey, who needs Dallas anyways. I have Austin now and he is perfect for me. I will no longer feel hated or useless or like I can't do anything right.

**Well I'm done. kinda strayed from the song toward the end of this. I actually really like this one, but how about you guys tell me what you think?! Anyways...**

**Peace, Love, and Llamas! (man I love saying that)**


	5. Text Time!

**Hi! I know I haven't updated really anything for a while. And I really should work on all of my two other stories... But this happened last night, and it was COMPLETELY HILARIOUS... well, to me it was...**

**okay, so this is the kinda prelude so you don't get confused with the code:**

**Sandwitch=boyfriend**

**Austin is Ally's sandwitch,and Trish just had to make some jokes... the joke is "Ally had two sandwitches, but she only ate one..."this is all in text form soo... yeah... I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS!**

Austin to Trish: hey, Trish.

Trish to Austin: HAPPY MORNING!

Austin to Trish: haha 2 you too. Ally couldn't explain the joke, so she told me to ask you

Trish to Austin: I thought we already did!

Austin to Trish: But I don't get it...

Trish to Austin: Then you wanted to strangle me for no reason? That's some messed up stuff there.

Austin to Trish: hehe...

Trish to Austin: the joke was "Ally had two sandwitches, but she one ate one"

Austin to Trish: What does sandwiches have to do with this? Just tell me what I am!

Trish to Austin:Oh gosh dude seriously!?

Trish to Austin: Hopeless, that is what you are

Austin to Trish: this is how I see it, i am a sandwitch... And she ate ate sandwitch... (me)...

Trish to Austin: LOL.

Trish to Ally: Did Austin ask you too? about the sandwich?

Ally to Trish: You too? At least someone is suffering with me...

Trish to Ally: He thinks you ate him

Ally to Trish: let me just go and... *throws phone out the window*

Ally to Trish: Save my soul... Or rather, save OUR souls

Trish to Ally: yup... because by the looks of this, we'll be here all night

Austin to Trish: Just tell me already

Trish to Austin: I. DID.

Ally to Trish: I say we just give up and just pretend it didn't happen.-_- Ally no like being a cannibal.

Trish to Ally: Are you texting him now?

Ally to Trish: I pretended I was gonna sleep cause I got frustrated... -_-

Trish to Ally: very good. I am gonna pretend I did not just spend the last 30 minutes trying to explain it...

Ally to Trish: I don't like to llie... But I am a bit of a grump now.

Austin to Trish: Put me out of my misery... Just TELL me. Stop making me guess D: I will never understand so just tell me!

Trish to Ally: I don't mean to offend you or your sandwich... But your sandwich is clueless.

Ally to Trish: I take no offense at all. For I have spent my night banging my head with my phone...

Trish to Ally: That makes both of us...

Ally to trish: I REAAAALLLLY felt the connection be between the phone and my head.

Austin to Trish: No more confusion... just tell me what she is trying to get across.

Trish to Austin: okay...

So there was a bird an it flew on a camera

Austin to trish: *facepalm*

Austin to Trish: Goodnight. I will live without it.

Trish to Austin: HALLELUYIA!

Trish to Ally:Okay. HE gave up. WOOOO I'm freeeeeeeeee...

Ally to Trish:Not me... *GULP* He wants me to explain it to him tomorrow. -_-

Trish to Ally: Ouch. BUT that means TOMORROW. Since it is alreadysaturday... Use that!

Trish to Ally: Yup... But if you look at it a different way... This is really funny!Well imma gonna go to bed now so... Good morning, and good night.

Ally to Trish: So basically he thought I ate him. Geez, Love you too, pal. -_-

Ally to Trish: Niiiiiiiight

**Well, there you have it... I hope it was as funny as it was to me... I know Ally might be a little OOC but... And sorry, this may have gotten confusing... anyways!**

**PEACE, LOVE, AND LLAMAS!**


	6. AN GO TO THIS IF YOU LOVE AUSLLY

**OMG OMG SORRY THIS ISN"T AN UPDATE BUT OMG OMG WATCH THIS VIDEO! austin-and-ally-get-a-little-closer-exclusive-video/ ON GOOGLE! OH. MY. GOODNESS. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**


End file.
